1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool tile cleaning device for use with an in the ground swimming pool. More particularly, the swimming pool tile cleaning device of the present invention is used to remove dirt and oils which accumulate on ceramic tiles on the sides of a pool at the waterline. Ceramic tiles are generally located only at an area near the top of the wall, just below a coping which surrounds the perimeter of the pool.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
A problem that occurs in swimming pools is a scum accumulation commonly known as "bathtub ring", that adheres to the sides of a swimming pool (usually having a ceramic tile border) at the water level. This "bathtub ring" is the product of swimmers' body oils and/or various sun tanning lotions and oils combined with wind-blown dust and contaminants floating on the surface of the water and finally adhering to the sides of the pool.
Heretofore, various methods and devices have been used to clean the ceramic tiling of in the ground swimming pools. Examples of prior devices for cleaning ceramic tiles on in the ground swimming pools can be found in the following Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,604,766 Avery 4,542,549 Keller 4,324,015 Head ______________________________________ German Patent No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2 138 194 Otto Ritter ______________________________________
The Avery U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,766 discloses a cleaning device for removing calcium build-up in pools which occurs substantially at or above a water line in the pool. The cleaning device includes a frame which can be placed on a ledge surrounding the pool. A wheel on the frame causes the frame to be move along the pool edge and generally away from the pool . The wheel is driven by a motor which is mounted on the frame. A shaft extends downwardly from and is rotatably mounted to the frame. A wire brush is mounted at the end of the shaft, extends into the pool and abuts against the pool wall. The shaft is rotated by a second motor, which is also mounted on the frame. As the shaft rotates, the is rotated, striking the wall of the pool and removing the calcium build-up.
The Keller U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,549 discloses a swimming pool cleaning device for cleaning an upper edge portion of a swimming pool side wall near a water level line. The device is hand driven along the edge of the pool and includes a handle bar having a short horizontally extending section at a lower end of the handle bar. A wheel is mounted to the handle bar at the lower end. A mounting plate is attached to the horizontal section of the handle bar and a scrubbing pad is mounted to the to the mounting plate. The pad is positioned to engage the pool wall when the device is rolled along the edge of the pool. In one embodiment, the pad can be mounted such that when the device is pushed along the edge of the pool, the pad will move up and down to provide a more vigorous scrubbing action.
The Head U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,015 discloses a swimming pool cleaning device including a handle mounted to a housing having transverse tandem wheels which ride along an upper perimeter of the pool. The housing includes an offset portion which extends over an edge of the pool itself and a rotary brush is mounted to a shaft which is driven by a motor located within the housing. The rotary brush contacts the upper wall surface of the waterline for cleaning tiles of the pool wall.
The Ritter German Patent No. 2 138 194 discloses a device for cleaning (commercial or industrial)??? swimming pool walls having a power driven, rotating brush mounted on a carriage which travels on the perimeter of the pool. The brush is mounted on a vertical spindle which is connected to an electric motor. The vertical position of the brush is adjustable, up or down. The carriage, which can be either hand or power propelled, is mounted on two wheels which travel along a vertical U-shaped gutter of the pool. A portion of the device extends into the U-shaped gutter The device also has two horizontal rollers which are mounted to brackets on the underside of the carriage. The rollers run along the pool wall and are positioned below the brush.